We Live On
by LittleLauren
Summary: This is a drabble series using the shuffle your iPod challenge. Some are good, some are bad, but it's based on the old saying that good conquers evil. Everybody who's anybody in the Potter series could be in this... I'm still not done yet. Haha! :
1. Little Wonders

Little Wonders:

Harry arrived at Andromeda's house to watch over his godson, Teddy.

"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness," said Andromeda in relief. To Harry she looked exhausted, but whenever he pointed this out, she dismissed it. "I just have to run to the store for a few things, and then I'll be back before you know it."

Harry smiled gently. "It's no problem, Andromeda." She left, and Harry went into the sitting room where Teddy was chewing on a toy snitch. "It's just you and me again, eh, Ted?"

Teddy just gave Harry a drooling smile.

Harry began entertaining his godson with colorful sparks from his wand, which he knew amused Teddy by the way his hair changed from the same color Harry's wand produced. After a while, Harry raised the sparks up few more inches, making Teddy reach for them. All of a sudden, Teddy stood up by the help of the couch, and plodded along trying to catch the lights.

Harry was perplexed at this, considering Teddy was merely ten months old. However, he smiled, and said to his godson, "Well, I know what this means." Teddy fell down in a sitting position with a plop, giggling at his godfather. "It means we're going to have to dub the place with shielding charms. " Then Harry added sarcastically, "And I know your Grandmum will love that."


	2. The Climb

Ginny (and Harry, I guess)

The Climb: (Miley Cyrus)

Ginny never felt so heartbroken. She joined the DA so she could be closer to Harry, but she couldn't do this ever since Christmas happened. She was told by Hermione that Harry and Cho were now an "item". It didn't make sense. Cho was a prissy little popular who had no sense in Quiddich teams!

Of course she cried a bit, but she reminded herself that it will pass… she knows Harry well enough that he would get over her as soon as she brings him to Madam Puddifoot's. She didn't panick either… she knew there will be a time where she'll have climbed that mountain, and fall down with Harry hand in hand.


	3. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Ron and Hermione

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing: (Aerosmith)

Ron couldn't believe it. He was just told today that he was going to be a father. He was so excited that he couldn't go to sleep for his life.

He looked down at his sleeping wife, and he wondered if she was dreaming of a happy family, just like he was thinking of. Hermione looked so peaceful, just laying there, a faint smile on her lips. He gently kissed her eyes because he couldn't resist it, and put his hand gently on her stomach that would soon grow and produce a child… their child.

He began to close his eyes, but didn't fall asleep… he still couldn't believe it…


	4. Just Dance

Charlie and Tonks (friendship)

Just Dance: (Lady Gaga)

Charlie couldn't believe that this is what Tonks did for fun. She finally convinced him to join her in going to a muggle club called "Remixed", and he was happily seated on a stool at the bar, watching Tonks tear up the dance floor.

It was fairly comical to see his best friend just let go and start to dance. Sure, she's had more than one alcoholic beverage and she was dancing with almost every guy she saw, but that's what Charlie found funny. He downed his drink, and Tonks came stumbling up to him. "Hey, Charrrrrlesss!" she shouted over the music. Being her drunk and clumsy self, she bumped into an empty chair, and fell. "Woops!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and helped her up in the chair. "So are we ready to go now?" he asked her, still grinning at his friend's drunkenly whimsical self.

She propped her head up with her hand, and shook her head. "No! I wanna daaaaaance with yoooooou!"

"Tonks, I can't-" but before he could say more, Tonks dragged him onto the dance floor with a fresh drink in her hand, and shouted to him, "Just dance you idiot!"

And so he did, but he knew deep down inside, that Tonks was going to kill him for not getting her out of there when he had the chance. But what's the fun it that?


	5. Hero

Neville and Hannah

Hero: (skillet)

It was total chaos! Wands flying curses every which way, and people shouting, running, and dying. The Death Eaters were coming closer to getting into the castle, and Neville lead the remaining Seventh years to guard the entrance. He couldn't let them in… he wasn't nothing… he could do this.

Out of nowhere, he heard a scream of a familiar girl. "Hannah," he mumbled to himself. He began to run in the direction of the scream, and out of all the pandemonium, he saw a girl with tattered blonde hair being hexed with the torture curse by a masked Death Eater.

"Haha!" laughed the Death Eater cruelly. "Dance you pathetic half-blood!"

There was a sudden impulse in Neville to curse this Death Eater to death. "NEVER CALL HER THAT, YOU BASTARD!" he boomed out, and with all the strength he could muster, he cried, "DEPRIMO!"

The Death Eater screamed as he began to press down onto the floor as if he had a thousand pounds of weight on his shoulders, soon enough he was on the ground, unable to recover from the invisible pressure.

Hannah looked at Neville with a tear-streaked face for a moment. Neville held his hand out for her to get up off the ground, and asked her hurriedly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks." They stared at each other, they were close enough to kiss, but Neville said:

"We have to get out of here, before more show up." And so they fled into the castle, rejoining the fight.


	6. This is My Now

Harry

This is My Now: (Jordin Sparks)

It was over… it was finally over. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw Voldemort fall. As soon as Tom was on the floor, stone-cold dead, Harry closed his eyes, and thought, 'Wow.'

Then his mind came back to earth and he heard cries of joy and laughter for the first time in a long time. He didn't realize how many people who hugged him or shook his hand because his was still in shock. He surveyed the room, and couldn't believe all the love he saw in that moment…

The next day, he helped with clearing the battle scene with all of his thoughts on how he, a boy that was treated harshly over the years and forced to be a shadow at the Dursley's, became a man who was a hero to all. He touched his scar briefly, and grinned inwardly, reminding himself that now it was just a scar.


	7. Brand New Day

Harry and Ginny

Brand New Day: (by fireflight)

Ginny woke up to the sun in her eyes. She turned to look at the time. 10:32am. Before getting up out of her bed, she took in a deep breath and sighed. She couldn't believe what had happened last night… Harry defeated Voldemort. Ginny smiled, but it soon faded, remembering who she lost. Tonks, Lupin, Colin… Fred…

She walked to her dormitory's side window, and saw that most of the fragments of the war were gone, but some still remained. Her window showed the Black Lake, which seemed as if it were shining. Sometimes she never really understood why they called it the Black Lake… it looked so welcoming… so peaceful.

Then she saw him. He was sitting underneath the same tree she usually saw him, Ron and Hermione sitting under… the tree they had sat under, kissing, or sometimes just talking. She missed those days, and she took this as an opportunity to try to talk to him again.

When she got outside a few minutes later, she walked up and just sat down next to him, looking out at the horizon.

She heard him sigh and say, "It's all over, Gin."

"Yes, Harry," she replied softly, gripping his hand lightly. "We can finally go home."


	8. Angel

George and Angelina

Angel: (Natasha Bedingfield)

Angelina has been going out with George for a year now. She's been helping him cope with Fred's death, and so far, it's been good. However, he's been distant to a certain extent. She knew he didn't mean this, but he couldn't help it. She understood perfectly… she knew what it was like to lose a family member, especially if you were really close.

"I'm home!" he said, coming upstairs from his shop.

Unknown by George, Angelina rolled her eyes, but decided to play along. "Why are you so late?" she asked, getting up off the comforter. "You said you'd be home at six and it is now…" she checked her watch. "… 6:02!"

"Sheesh, woman! I can't be late for once," he said, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. He strode over to where she stood, twirled her around and dipped her body slightly. He kissed her chastely, and whispered, "My Angel."


	9. Forever

Ron and Hermione (and kinda, sorta Viktor Krum) :P

Forever: (Fireflight)

She really didn't expect Viktor to be at the wedding; however, she couldn't blame Fleur for inviting him… it's only appropriate. On the other hand, she wanted to take this wedding as an opportunity to be closer to Ron. Viktor's sudden appearance didn't help matters. Hermione herself was right next to Ron when they saw Viktor arrive, and by the state of the red head, he wasn't that thrilled to see him either.

During the ceremony she could feel Viktor's gaze on her, but she made sure she kept her distance this time. After all the one reason she went to the Yule Ball with him was to show Ron that she was more than just one of the guys. She guessed it worked, but she wasn't sure. They did fight at the end of that dance. She didn't want the reception to be all mixed up like before.

When it came time for the reception, it looked as if Viktor was close to asking Hermione for her arm, just like old times, but surprisingly, she felt Ron grab her hand, and say, "Let's dance."

It caught her off-guard, but she was grateful to get out of that situation.

Hermione didn't think Ron realized this particular song was a slow one because she saw his ears turn as red as his hair. "Erm…" he said before taking her waist and swaying to the music. Soon enough, Hermione didn't care if she was making a complete fool out of herself, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Ron's chest. She felt him breathe in and out, his heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't help thinking that she wished that moment could last forever…


	10. Love Song

Dean and Ginny (and Harry)

Love Song: (Sara Bareilles)

It's been a week since Ginny's last date with Dean. She started to get sick of his over protectiveness… she got enough of that from her brothers! She sat in the common room, thinking what she was going to write for her Transfiguration essay. She honestly didn't pay attention in class today. Luna was entertaining her by arguing with McGonagall about how she was going to be a professional nargle hunter in the Amazon. It was quite comical...

"Hey, Ginny," whispered an all too familiar voice in her ear.

Ginny smiled as Dean took the seat across from her. "Hi," she replied, not taking her eyes off of her blank parchment.

She could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her, so she finally looked up. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No."

Dean nodded. Then he said to her, "Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"I don't know, Dean. I have a lot of work to do." Then she saw her brother and Harry walk by, and she could've sworn that she and Harry locked eyes for a moment. Still looking at Harry as he walked out of the common room, she said, "I'll have to pass."


	11. So What

Tonks

So What: (Pink)

Tonks didn't cry about getting dumped by the hottest guy in her year. She was better off. So what if she was a little rough around the edges? So what if he got sick of her constant tumbles and tripping? So what if she bumped noses on their first kiss as a couple? And so what if the reason he dumped her because she accidentally made his oh-so gorgeous hair, which happened to be the main factor that made him attractive in the first place, burst into flames?

Who cares? It's his loss…

---

A/N: HAHAHAH!!!! I always pictured this song as Tonks raising havoc on someone. I think Pink in general is just like Tonks to an extent :P


	12. Yellow

Remus and Tonks

Yellow: (Coldplay)

"You know what I'm thinking?" said Tonks to her new husband, sitting in front of their living room fireplace.

Remus smiled. "What?"

"No," said Tonks, shoving him a bit with her shoulder. "There's no fun in not guessing!"

He really had no clue. He just married the woman approximately four hours ago by Mad-Eye in the privacy of a muggle chapel. But she was just so beautiful in that moment, that he didn't care if she said something as stupid as saying she had a cousin in Mexico with a wart on his bum. He was content just being with her. "Let's see," he pondered still smiling. "That you love me more than life?"

Tonks smiled too, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

Remus pulled his wife tighter to his side, kissed her neck, and whispered in her ear, "I'm a werewolf… I use my instincts."

"Was I one of the things you followed your instincts with?"

"No Dora… You were more than that." He then kissed her serenely on the lips. "You were always more than that."


End file.
